Sekunden, die alles ändern
by shmion
Summary: Seit Jahren scheut sich Rito endlich Haruna seine Liebe zu gestehen. Ein Ereignis im Park ändert alles und Rito überdenkt seine Einstellung.


**To Love-Ru und alle Charaktere wurden nicht von mir, sondern von Yabuki/Hasemi erfunden.**

* * *

Es war ein warmer Herbsttag. Gemeinsam mit Lala und ihren Schwestern war Rito in den Stadtpark von Sainan gegangen. Rito genoss die Zeit und lag auf der Wiese.

"Schau mal, da ist Haruna!", freute sich Lala.

Rito richtete sich auf. In der Ferne ging Haruna mit ihrem Hund Maron spazieren.

"Das ist doch die Gelegenheit, Rito! Gehe zu ihr und gestehe ihr deine Liebe!", drängte Lala.

- Rito zögerte. Bisher hatte er sein Liebesgeständnis zwar nicht geplant. Aber der Park schien ihm jedenfalls nicht der geeignete der Ort.

"Nein jetzt noch nicht", sagte er nach einer Weile.

"Warum?", fragte ein verwunderte Lala.

Rito suchte eine schlüssige Antwort.

Plötzlich stand Lala auf und rannte den Hügel herunter. Momo und Nana waren in einen lautstarken Streit geraten, den Lala nun schlichten wollte.

Rito legte sich wieder auf die Wiese. Er dachte wieder an Lalas Frage. Warum eigentlich nicht? Er kann der Frage nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen.

"Waa!"

Ein Fußball hatte Rito am Hinterkopf getroffen und somit aus den Gedanken gerissen. Reflexartig hielt er den Ball fest, ehe er den Hügel herunterrollen konnte.

"Onii-chan, kannst du uns den Ball wiedergeben?", fragte ein kleiner Junge.

"Aber sicher doch", antwortete er und schoss den Ball in hohem Bogen zu einer Gruppe von Jungen.

"Vielen Dank!", bedankte sich der Junge.

Rito wandte sich von den Deviluke Prinzessinnen ab und schaute den Jungen beim Fußball zu. Früher hatte er gerne und oft gespielt. Im vergangenen Jahr konnte er seinem Lieblingssport aber kaum noch nachgehen.

"Könnte alles nicht einfacher sein?", seufzte er fast lautlos.

Er blickte über die weitere Landschaft, dann blieb sein Blick an der nahe gelegenen Straße haften: der Fußball der Kinder rollte zur Straße und ein Lastwagen erschien hinter einer Kurve.

Ohne zu überlegen sprang Rito auf und rannte los. Dabei schrie er "Vorsicht!". Als der Junge auf der Straße die Gefahr bemerkte, blieb er vor Schreck erstarrt stehen. In letzter Sekunde drückte Rito ihn von der Straße in den Graben. Der Lastwagen bremste zwar, rammte aber noch Rito.

Rito sah noch, dass der Junge sicher im Graben gelandet war. Dann verschwamm das Bild und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

"Onii-chan!", rief der Junge.

Aus dem Park hörte "Yuuki-san!" und "Rito!"-Rufe, konnte sie aber nicht mehr zuordnen.

Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.

* * *

Lala spürte eine Hand auf ihrem Kopf. Langsam wachte sie auf. Zunächst musste sie sich orientieren. Wo war sie hier?

Dann erkannte sie Rito. Er lag in einem Bett und streichelte sie.

Jetzt erinnerte sie sich: Sie befand sich im Krankenhaus. Nach der Not-Operation hatte sie sich an Ritos Bett gesetzt und wollte warten, bis er aufwachte. Anscheinend war sie aber zuvor eingeschlafen.

"Rito?!", fragte sie noch ungläubig.

"Hallo, Lala", begrüßte er sie. "Ich habe allen unnötig Sorgen bereitet. Tut mir leid."

Seine Stimme klang fast wie immer, nur etwas schwächer.

Lala schaute sich noch etwas im Zimmer um.

"Die anderen sind wieder gegangen. Haruna und Nana hatten versucht dich zu wecken. Letztlich war dein Schlaf doch zu tief", erklärte Rito.

"Am Morgen ging es mir noch schlecht. Nachdem der Besuch - sogar Kotegawa und Tenjouin-sempai waren gekommen - gegangen, musste ich noch mal schlafen. Aber jetzt fühle ich mich wieder fit. Alles nur Dank der Künste von Dr. Mikado!"

Lala freute sich. Dann schaute sie auf die Verbände, die fast seinen ganzen Körper bedeckten.

"Das war sehr unvorsichtig von dir. Der Lastwagen hätte dich fast überrollt!", belehrte sie ihn.

"Ich weiß, aber..."

Rito erinnerte nochmals an die Szene.

"Aber ich musste doch den Jungen retten!"

"Du hättest mich rufen können. In der Luft wäre ich schneller gewesen!", warf Lala ein.

Rito nickte. "Du hast wohl recht. Aber in der Situation habe ich nicht lange überlegt, sondern instinktiv gehandelt", rechtfertigte er sich.

"An deiner Stelle hätte ich vermutlich ähnlich gehandelt!", sagte Lala. Sie wollte diese Diskussion wieder beenden. Sie überlegte, welches Thema sie als nächstes ansprechen könnte.

"Ich hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken", begann Rito schließlich. "Der Unfall hätte fast mein Leben gekostet. So eine Situation kann jederzeit wieder kommen. Ohne jede Vorwarnung. Deshalb habe ich an Punkte gedacht, die ich unbedingt noch erledigen wollte. "

Er unterbrach seine Rede kurz.

"Es gibt noch einige Punkte. Vor allem aber Haruna. Zu lange habe ich gezögert und gewartet. Jetzt möchte ich ihr endlich meine Liebe gestehen. Sobald ich aus dem Krankenhaus herauskomme."

"Bravo!", stimmte Lala zu.

"Mit etwas Glück kann ich schon morgen entlassen werden. Das wäre dann ein besonderes Geschenk!", fügte Rito hinzu.

Es war nämlich der 15. Oktober, ein Tag vor Ritos Geburtstag.

"Das wäre super, wenn du morgen nach Hause kommst", freute sich Lala. Sie hatte bereits im Hintergrund dafür gesorgt, dass Ritos Eltern zur Geburtstagsfeier erscheinen können.

Es klopfte an die Tür und Dr. Mikado trat ein.

"Rito, deine Operation beginnt gleich."

Lala wandte sich zur Ärztin: "Vielen Dank, dass du Rito gerettet hast. Er sieht schon wieder richtig gut aus!"

Dr. Mikado wehrte das starke Lob ab: "Er hatte vor allem Schutzengel. Und zwar nicht nur einen."

'Vermutlich nur weibliche', dachte sich Lala.

"Kommt Rito schon morgen nach Hause?", fragte sie nochmal nach.

Dr. Mikado drehte sich um. "Es sieht gut aus. Wenn die Operation so läuft, wie die erste, kannst du Rito zu Hause pflegen…"

Rito verabschiedete sich. "Bestelle den anderen schöne Grüße. Aber verspreche ihnen nicht zu viel."

* * *

Beschwingt öffnete Lala die Haustür und rannte ins Wohnzimmer. In ihrer linken Hand trug sie mehrere schwere Taschen.

Das Wohnzimmer war etwas geschmückt. Der Schriftzug "Happy Birthday Rito" hing bereits an der Wand - eine Vorbereitung für die morgige Geburtstagsfeier.

Doch die Anwesenden - Mikan, Nana und Momo aber auch die Gäste Haruna, Risa und Mio, Ken'ichi, Yui, selbst Zastin und Mea waren gekommen - wirkten alle bedrückt.

'Sie haben Rito nur in seiner schlechten Verfassung gesehen. Sie wissen noch nichts von seiner Besserung. Wenn ich es ihnen erzähle, werden sie sich auch freuen', überlegte sich Lala.

"Ich komme vom Krankenhaus. Viele Grüße von Rito. Es geht ihm sehr gut, er wird sicher bald entlassen. Ich habe in der Stadt noch einige Sachen für seinen Geburtstag eingekauft, deshalb komme ich erst jetzt", berichtete sie.

Sie kramte etwas in einer Tasche herum. Als sie wieder aufsah, bemerkte sie, dass sich die Stimmung nicht gebessert hatte.

Fragend schaute sie in die Runde.

Momo wollte etwas sagen, zögerte aber. Schließlich trat Mikan einen Schritt vor.

"Dr. Mikado hat eben angerufen", sagte sie langsam. "Rito ist tot!"

Lala ließ die Taschen fallen. Taumelnd ging sie zum Sofa und setzte sich hin. Von der Trauer überwältigt begann sie heftig zu weinen. Haruna neben ihr tröstete sie.


End file.
